Confessions of a Passerby
by Mandie
Summary: A stranger vows to get Brady and Chloe together
1. The promise

I've never posted on here before, so let's hope I get it right. :)  
  
This is kinda different, but it popped in my head.   
  
I disclaim. I own nothing.   
  
  
  
  
It's amazing who you meet, really, just walking down the street. So many different people, so many stories of pasts and hopeful futures, but what happens when they intertwine? When you find that two of those tales combine and you seen a half of one person in another?  
  
I'm a born observer. Why bother with my own life when there are so many others out there? Really, when I think about it, it's a temporary escape from reality. To stroll down the street or sit on a bench just to watch the world go round.  
  
I see myself in others, true. My mistakes continue to haunt me and all I have left is the here and now. My writing, myself. For a long time, I used to wonder what else you could possible, genuinely need, but then I met them.  
  
I see them often. Most of the time they're together, sometimes playful, sometimes arguing, but never lacking that one thing- love. I see them apart too. Him pining for one out of his grasp, and her, trying to sort out truths and consequences in her mind, trying to pull out the best outcome for all.  
  
And how do I know? Though I feel I know them so well, to each I am but an acquaintance. I met him first and as I look back on it, I can't help but smile.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the day that I will forever call 'the Anniversary'. The second anniversary, in fact, of the biggest, most regretted mistake in my so called life. As usual, I had to suppress my pain one way- drinking. Walking into the smoky bar I headed over to order a drink.  
  
A handsome, blond was sitting on a near stool drinking his own sorrows away. He looked younger than most of the grungy guys in here and despite signs of drunkenness, he looked like a nice guy, not some rich college kid trying to obliterate a petty problem, but then I realized, that those were the signs of only one thing. This guy was lovesick.  
  
"Can I get you something miss?" The bartender asked me, most likely annoyed that I liked the blond more. Oh brother.  
  
"White wine."  
  
"Classy," I heard the blond mutter and I turned to look at his empty glass., then back at the bartender  
  
"And this... fine gentleman here will have..."  
  
"Scotch."  
  
"Scotch, it is."  
  
I scrambled for something to say as I waited for my drink. Like I said, I'm more of an observer.  
  
"So... she dump ya?"  
  
He turned to look at me in disgust and sneered. "That would have involved going out. I can't even get that far."  
  
"Self-pity. That's attractive."  
  
"Your nosiness as well." He swallowed another shot and threw me a glare.  
  
"Hey- what can I say? I just want to help."  
  
"You wanna help? Get me Chloe." He tapped his glass against the bar motioning for another and I sipped my drink.   
  
"You know, maybe I will."  
  
He snorted, "Watch your back."  
  
I stood up and gathered my things, ready to leave. My destructive mood was ruined. I'd have to cry myself into oblivion instead.  
  
"Need a ride?" I offered, but he refused.  
  
"Nah, I'll call someone. That or pass out."  
  
I shook my head. "Okay."  
  
I walked to the door but looked back at him. He was definitely gorgeous and he had this sense to him. If I had been looking for a relationship, or even a one night stand, it would've been him. But he was looking for an escape and I, I was a drifter looking for a friend; a passerby just looking out for another. But somehow, I knew I'd see him again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I did see him again, many times, and each time, I became more and more determined to reach my goal. He would get Chloe, for his sake and for my heart. 


	2. The Characters

Yes, my odd and different story is back again. I wasn't even planning to finish it. LOL, and I'm still not making any promises.  
  
I am so not satisfied by this chapter but, whatever.  
  
I disclaim. I wish I owned Brady though. In my dreams, I know. I see him there often.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chloe. Chloe Lane. The epitome of clueless and the victim of not only her own mistakes, but those of others. She's human, alright, but by the way he talked about her, I would never have guessed. A saint on earth, doer of no wrong. Unless you count the fact he's not with her. Why she makes the choices she does, is beyond me. She believes in second chances, obviously enough, as do I, but third chances? And fourths? No. No, that girl is a mystery and I'll just have to consider myself detective.  
  
I had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Lane by pure chance and it was at that time, I knew that there was one promise that needed to be kept.   
  
*flashback*  
  
A pretty brunette sat on a bench outside the Java Cafe. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and she looked friendly enough. Hopefully she didn't bite. My cup of coffee in hand, I walked over to her.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"What? Oh, no. Go ahead." She smiled slightly and I took a seat.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
While sipping my drink, I observed her. She kept glancing at her watch and her foot tapped in a rhythmical beat. She sighed and frankly, I felt sorry for whoever she was meeting. Maybe she did bite after all.  
  
"Are you meeting someone?" I asked curiously, though the answer was clear.  
  
"Yes. My boyfriend is *suppose* to show."  
  
"Men," I muttered. I'd like to see one man with a dream he refuses to give up hope on. One man who wouldn't give up on you. Who won't forget you in the blink of an eye. Oh G-d, there I go again.  
  
"Men? He's more like a little boy," she huffed. "Says he wants to meet me and then doesn't show. Then he wants to know why I like to hang out with Brady more? Gee, Phillip. Maybe because he's actually there for me? Is that too hard to ask?" Her voice quieted. "I knew this reconciliation was a mistake."  
  
"So why get back together then?" I must have started her because she looked taken back.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I was rambling. I forgot anyone was listening."  
  
"It's alright," I laughed. Hell, I'd rather have it that way.  
  
"So why get back together with him?" I ask again.  
  
"Oh, I-" She got cut off as her cell phone rang. Damn.  
  
"Hello?...Hey Brady... Sure, I'd love to have another voice lesson...Okay...I was suppose to meet Phillip, but he didn't show... Brady, don't start...I know... Listen I have to go. Talk to you later."  
  
"She shut off her phone and I pretended to be somewhat interested in my coffee.  
  
A young man came walking up to us and I guessed this to be Phillip. He looked about sixteen, and although he was cute, I had to wonder what qualities kept her with him.  
  
"Who were you talking to, Chloe?" Chloe... Chloe... Oh! This must be *the* Chloe and that was... Brady. The pieces started to fit together and I smiled to myself. Life is good.. well, sometimes.  
  
"Phillip..."  
  
"It was Brady, wasn't it? Damn him. Trying to steal my girl." The young man started his tirade and his hands clenched. "No way in hell."  
  
"Phillip. He's giving me voice lessons so I can get into Julliard. That's it. Chill."  
  
"Voice lessons... sure, uh huh. And what happens when he tries to put the moves on you, Chloe? You'll let him, won't you?"  
  
"Phillip, stop it!" The woman looked embarrassed but I couldn't blame her. This was the excitement of the day for the Java Cafe.  
  
He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. I stood up to protest but she shook her head to stop me. I watched as they fought until they were out of sight.  
  
*end*  
  
Looking back on it, I wish I had done something. But my time to intervene would come later. Now, I'm just hoping that a certain lovesick, blond guy would need to drink his troubles away again today. 


	3. Information and Ideas

I disclaim- I own nothing and I realize I never will. Don't pity me, I'm just realistic.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
His drink sloshed as he set it down on the bar. I laugh as I make my way towards him. "So you remember me, huh?"  
  
He starts to get up, flinging some money on the counter. "Yes, I remember all the regulars."  
  
I nod, not about to let him know I only visit regularly because of him. But another chance to drink my troubles away is always welcome. It's nice to be reminded that some people are even more worse off.  
  
He takes one lost drink and finishes his sentence. "You're the nosy, often rude one."  
  
"What can I say?" I smile at him while taking my seat and pulling him back down to his.  
  
"Listen, I'm not in the mood for questions today."  
  
"Okay," I start motioning for the bartender to get me a drink, "I'll talk then."  
  
He fiddles with his glass and I assume he's sticking around. Good.  
  
"So... voice lessons, huh?"  
  
His head shot up and he watches intensely as I nonchalantly sip my wine.  
  
"What?"   
  
I smile to myself. This guy's a riot. "You heard me."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"I talked to Chloe. I hear you're giving her singing lessons."  
  
He raises his eyebrows. "Did Chloe tell you this?"  
  
"Not in so many words, which leaves me to wonder, why are you giving the lovely Miss..."  
  
"Lane."  
  
"...Lane, voice lessons?"  
  
He gives me a glare, mentally shooting darts at me for getting into his business. Excuse me if I give a damn.  
  
Sighing, he answers me. "She needs my help to get into Julliard."  
  
"Why?" I sip my drink hoping he'll continue.  
  
He did. "She needs to be herself. Let her heart take over."  
  
"And you're the answer?"  
  
"Yep. I know I am."  
  
"And you know everything about everything?" I gesture around the room with my hand. "I don't think you'd be here if you did."  
  
"Maybe, but I do know Chloe. If you knew our relationship, you'd see."  
  
I smirk at him and he takes another shot. Deep down, I knew he was right. I had seen them together, but he didn't know that. I'd seen the way their hands brushed while walking and how his eyes met hers and then both would look away. I may be blind in my own life, but clarity was not an issue here. It was all too real. All too... familiar, to me.  
  
There's a silence between us and he looks uncomfortable.  
  
"So... Phillip's an ass." It was more of a statement than a question on my part.  
  
He gave a laugh. "Yeah, good ole Uncle Phil."  
  
He must've seen my expression because he mutters "don't ask".  
  
"Wasn't going to."  
  
He laughs again. "Yeah, right."  
  
Standing up, I ask him one last question. "Chloe- getting into Julliard- that would be her top priority right?"  
  
He looks at me and nods. "Yeah, she'd need my help even more. If only."  
  
I fling some money onto the bar and pick up my jacket. I have some business to tend to.  
  
"So see you tomorrow?" I ask.  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
I shake my head and walk out the door. I spot a near by phone booth and walk over to it. I need a telephone book. Pronto. 


	4. Surprise

Warning and notes: This chapter sucks! But it's all good, LOL. I don't care. I just HOPE this story is being portrayed to you the way I want it to be. *Crosses fingers*  
Oh and, this is BEFORE everyone got their college letters and for my story, Salem is in Illinois.   
  
I disclaim! I own nothing, but I would die to own Brady Black. Perhaps we can come to some kind of negotiation..  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The snow fell in the tiniest of flakes, blowing in the cold, March, night air. It's silent mix with the furnace heat released by the open door sends shivers down my spine. A brisk walk turned adventure, ends with the closing of the door behind me. Dark shadows feed my craving fear as I fumble for a light switch. A flickering, but dim light reveals to me, home. A small shop, but mine nonetheless, serving as a photography studio during the day and a roof over my head as I sleep at night. A lack of customers, interests and reservations, however, causes it to live up to its outer appearance- rundown, drafty and hopeless.   
  
The answering machine behind the small counter blinks zero and I walk up the stairs to the apartment above, cringing at each creak and batting at each tiny spider web delicately woven into each crevice. Pictures, symbolically hung on the wall, remind me of the cruelty of life and what I once had. Dreams, hope, him. His bright eyes shine at me, even through the dusty glass. Closing my eyes, I feel his cheek, the cold touch of the glass replaced by memories of the smoothest of skin, war, tender and alive. A growing wave of animosity explodes as my clenched fist connects with the portrait. Shattering glass spills onto the hardwood floor, each jagged piece to be stepped on later. Damn Life. It screws us over; we live at its mercy. But then again, some of us, don't live at all.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chloe Lane paced anxiously in the elevator, a large envelope in hand. The edges were worn from her assault on it, prying it slightly open, stopping, then starting all over again. Her mind was racing, the contents still unknown. The elevator's large metal doors opened with a ding and she walked quickly to her destination, ignoring an eager secretary and pounding on a firm, wooden door. A deep voice from within permitted her entrance and her heart beat a little faster as she opened the door.   
  
"Brady!" She squealed, "look what came today!" Presenting him with the large envelope, she looked him over. G-d, he was gorgeous. But of course, she shouldn't be thinking that. He WAS her best friend.   
  
Brady fingered the envelope gently and smirked. "It looks pretty thick, Diva."  
  
Chloe's blooming smile expressed her happiness. "Oh I know! Now will you please open it for me?" She begged him gently, her eyes pulling him into her requests.  
  
In seconds the envelope was discarded and Brady stood reading the letter. He saw her dying with anticipation, trying to read his face.   
  
"Well, Diva," he started with a sigh, "can you promise me something?"  
  
"Sure," she said cautiously.   
  
"Don't forget us little people while you're gone," he said with a wink as Chloe ran into his open arms screaming with excitement.  
  
"Oh my G-d! Oh my G-d!"  
  
Another knock at the door interrupted the private celebration and John Black entered. "Are we having a party?"  
  
From within Brady's arms, Chloe giggled. "I'm going to Julliard!"   
  
"Congratulations Chloe, but Brady I really need to speak to you."  
  
Chloe nodded, heading to the door. "Hey Brady, do you want to hang out later?"  
  
Brady smiled at her, ignoring his father's amused eyebrow. "Sure. Just call me."  
  
Chloe left and John had to stifle a laugh. Brady rolled his eyes as he gently inspected the envelope Chloe had brought. "Something doesn't feel right here, Dad."  
  
John, always up for a mystery, looked at him questioningly. "You mean Chloe leaving you?"  
  
"No, no.. It's just..." Brady stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on something in particular. The letter wasn't postmarked from New York, but from their own small town, Salem, Illinois. 


	5. Revelation

Yay.. look at me! I updated quickly this time. LOL.   
  
The brackets {} indicate flashbacks  
  
I disclaim. I still own nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Basic Black. Modern. Sophisticate. Surpassing all expectations. The waiting room surrounding me screams fashion. As it should. I let the secretary know that I would like to speak to him and take a seat. My purse rattles as I go to sit and opening it up, a label on a bottle of pills catches my eye. Depression. I wouldn't really call it that myself. A struggle to reach a level of normalcy after heartache, maybe, but depression? No. Too generic. Swallowing a round of tiny tablets, the world spins a cyclone in my head, thrashing and spiraling, dizzying and finally, calming to a stop.  
  
Minutes later, the sound of a door clicking open breaks into my thoughts. I stand as he steps out and comes to a stop as he sees me.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
I laugh, "aren't you happy to see me? It's been.. what? two whole days since I've seen you last? But then again, I thought you and Miss Lane would be out celebrating..."  
  
He raises an eyebrow in suspicion and I can practically see the light bulb going off in his head.   
  
"You. You sent it."  
  
"Well, Mr..." I look at the name plate on his office door, "Brady Black..."  
  
"You already knew my name, " he interrupted me and I nod.   
  
"That's right. I know a lot about you."  
  
"And about Chloe it seems."  
  
I can't help but smile at his irritation. "Well most of it I learned from you."  
  
He glares at me, hating the power I have over him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Well, I could be a smart ass and say 'A Person..'"  
  
"Do you have a name then?"  
  
"I'd rather forget it..."  
  
He shakes his head, now quite livid. "This game of yours has got to stop. It's insane."  
  
'Has he no idea what I've just done for him?' I wonder.  
"I just opened up a whole new world of opportunity for you. A chance to grab everything you've ever dream of- Chloe."  
  
His expression is one only described as pure disbelief. "What do you want me to say? Thank you?"  
  
"That would be sufficient."  
  
"Well I'm not going to! You're messing with Chloe's life! What are we? Pawns in your little game?"  
  
"That's what life is." I step up to him boldly, "A game. Where most of us are screwed over, playing a loser's hand, but only a lucky few find themselves winning. That's the point where everything matters. Finding enough guts, determination and drive to take a gamble and put everything on the line. And I, just gave you the upper hand."  
  
He closes his eyes and sighs, as if trying to consume it all at once, while I sit down in one of the plush waiting room chairs. "What about yourself?"  
  
"I... already lost." I press my eyes shut and lightly grip my chair as I feel my head spin once again. Memories flooding back, pain pricking at me, trying to get me to lose control.  
  
  
  
{He's laughing. Oh G*d.... does he know what he does to me? My heart beats a little faster.. he touches my cheek.. Oh G*d...}  
  
  
"I.." I try to speak, but it's all too much.  
  
  
  
{The dance hall is dim. A slow song plays and he rubs his cheek across mine. Every touch sends shivers down my spine.. His breath heats my ear.. "I love you. I'll always love you..." }  
  
  
"No..." My head spins. Oh G*d. Stop!   
  
"No.. No..."  
  
  
{His smile is so bright and his eyes shine... I'm lost. I long to reach out to him, but he's not mine to touch. He's here one day, but gone forever the next.}  
  
"All I ever wanted was a second chance," I whisper and then all goes black. 


End file.
